


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Hugs and Thoughts

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Friendship, Humour, RPF, Romance, hugging scene from listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about the hugging scene at the end of “LISTEN”. Peters thoughts while hugging Jenna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Hugs and Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I got on tumblr. One shot, Peters thoughts while the hugging scene at the end of “LISTEN”.  
> Collection of Headcanons and Fic(lets) for the RPF Colepaldi ship. Please do not read when you don't like Real Person Fiction!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, my native is not English, thanks for reading anyway.  
> Remember this is a fictional story.

 

Jenna stepped closer to him, bar foot, spreading her arms, throwing herself around his upper body.

“No, no, not the hugging, I am against the hugging!” he called out his text. Tumbling away from the camera with her, he could feel how he almost broke character. A tiny smile fought its way toward his face and he had to suppress hard not to break into laughter and most of all, not to break free to hug Jenna back.

They never really had rehearsed the hugging scene. While the read through, Jenna had simply placed a hand on his upper arm, to give him a go when to say his text.

When they finally were about to film the scene, they stood in front of the director and the cameraman listening to the orders how they should move and how the camera would follow them.

Jenna had moved closer to him, holding tight on his arm - not hugging him yet, and they had - concentrated eyes toward the director and their feet so they would not fall over- rehearsed the way they would go. Taking more in the details of the Tardis so they would not crush over some part of the console. They did that two or three times, Jenna had decided to take off her shoes, “I'll probably trip over,”  and then they walked back into position.

Someone called “ _action_ ” and Peter just looked at her, already amused how small she was without her high heels. _‘5-2!’_ it flashed up in his head, and he had a hard time not to laugh. No one noticed, he still was able to make a straight face. Then she approached him, her arms flinging now finally around him. Around his arms, around his upper body, pressing herself tight against him. The grip didn’t allow him to hug her back - the Doctor wouldn’t do anyway - he was caught in her embrace.

It felt warm, it felt cozy, it felt good. Sure they hugged from time to time. Daily usually. In the morning when they met for the first time. A friendly hug, only a second, to start the morning. No big deal.

He loved it. Peter loved hugging her, and even if he was okay with the Doctor not to be a hugging person, he envied Matt (Smith) in the last season. He had seen all the episodes and there was surely none without a hug. Not only a short hug, no, they had really good hugs. Like grabbing, holding tight, swirling around hugs. Perfect hugs. Long hugs. Never ending hugs.

Because he didn’t know how it felt to hug Jenna longer than a second, he was caught by her energy by surprise. When they lurched back a few steps, she still was holding his body firm to hers. She purred against him, - for the viewer not audible later - bringing herself almost aggressively around him.

That was the moment - for just a glint of a moment - he broke character. He smiled, enjoyed and wanted to hug her back. It would have been an easy move, to break free and just embrace her as well. He could do as if he was tripping over, then catching her, holding her, doing as if - enjoying the closeness. Her scent, her warmth. He considered - deciding reluctantly against it.

Of course not. He could sense, this first take was already so perfect, because he - Peter - was so surprised and so was the Doctor. A second take, wouldn’t catch this moment anymore.

It was not easy for him to resist, in the end he just played along. “No! Not the hugging!”

“And cut!”

He knew now she would let go of him, and he waited for it to happen, but Jenna took her time. Short moments only, but Peter could sense she did held her embrace a tic longer than necessary before using his chest and hand to find her balance again.

“You okay?” he asked softly still holding her hand, till she was standing on her feet again.

She smiled at him, looking down at her hand in his, then grinning, till he quickly let go of her. He opened his mouth for a short moment, breathing an inaudible “Ah!”. Playing the dork - one of his talents.  

After that they watched the scene again on the monitor, and everybody giggled a bit, because it was a sweet scene and Jenna was like a jumpy house cat. No one said something about Peters smile.

“Perfect,” the director said. “That is the take!”

It was the last take for today, and so they could grab their stuff and call it a day. Jenna walked over to the Tardis console once more, grabbing her shoes, to take them back on. Peter waited for her.

“Nice hug,” she looked up and smiled at him. Peter was unsure but he could bet, she had a slight blush in her face. He grinned, nodding, unsure for words - he knew he only could ruin the moment. “You are a hugging person, right?”

The question was unexpected. He tried to play cool - slightly leaning forward, then backwards, mouth half open - it didn’t help. The best decision was to shrug with his shoulders, he decided. Jenna could read him like a open book, stepping toward him, pausing for a moment in front of him, beaming at him before shuffling her arms under his to embrace him again. Shocked, he didn’t move, standing awkwardly, while she pressed her face against his chest.

“What is that for?” he asked after several seconds.  

“I saw you. You broke character,” she simply stated, stepping away from him.

"Nooo, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, just this short," she held up two fingers forming a small gap, "but you did."Yes, he was like a open book to her. “Oh, and Peter you are not the Doctor. Next time, you can hug back.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he grinned shyly to the ground.

Next stop; perfect hugs.

  
  
————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it, if so --> Kudos?! Comments?!


End file.
